


Helpless

by newsiesgirllaces



Category: Batman (Comics), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, Hamilton AU, M/M, and Jason is Hamilton, and steph is angelica, its short but was fun, where Tim is eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsiesgirllaces/pseuds/newsiesgirllaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1780 a winters ball and everyone has there eyes on Stephanie, Tim, and Cassandra. Stephanie was dazzling the room but then everything changed when Tim saw the eyes of Jason. (Yes this is a super short Hamilton AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

1780 a Winter’s Ball  
It was those eyes that made him stare. Strutting across the room while music swelled was the marvelous Jason Todd in his finest suite. Word had it that he was General Wayne’s aid and was as ambitious as they came.  
Tim felt his heart fluttering in his chest and his sister whispered,  
“Well look at young, scrappy, and handsome.” Tim looked up at Stephanie and noticed the smirk on her face.  
“This one’s mine.” Tim said, feeling the heat rush to his cheeks. He never was one to chase boys. He left pastimes like that to his sisters Stephanie and Cassandra. But this man… he was different.  
“Yours, hm?” Stephanie smiled at Tim, grabbed his hand and then gave him a twirl. “Well then you have to approach him first instead of just trying to catch his eye from the side of the ballroom.”  
Tim watched as his sister made her way across the room straight towards the handsome young man.  
_Oh god._ Tim thought in worry, feeling the nerves start to knot up in his stomach. _Stephanie is witty and beautiful and everything a man like that could want. What am I going to do?_  
To Tim’s horror he then watched as Stephanie’s pale hand grabbed Jason’s arm.  
_Well, I am absolutely done for. There goes any shot I had._ Tim thought sullenly. However Jason turned his head, and looking right at him, gave him a grin.  
Tim’s fingertips tingled as he stared at the man feeling the heat rise to his face. Cassandra made her way next to her brother and questioned,  
“Are you alright, Tim? You aren’t looking too well.”  
“That man over there that Stephanie is talking to is possibly one of the most beautiful men I have ever seen.” Tim said and Cassandra giggled.  
“You might want to jump on him while you can. Stephanie looks like she is about to sink her teeth into him.” Tim looked up and took in a deep breath.  
_No time for feeling helpless. Steph said that if I want him, I have to approach him first._ Tim thought and with a deep breath, he stiffly walked over to Jason and Stephanie. They were walking in his direction and he heard Stephanie say to Jason,  
“I’m about to change your life.” Jason smiled and said,  
“Then by all means, lead the way.”  
“Timothy Drake. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Tim said swiftly, giving a short bow. He could hardly believe that he was in front of the man and actually talking to him. The man raised an eyebrow at his presence, looking intrigued.  
“Timothy?”  
“My brother.” Stephanie said and Tim decided that it would be a good time to speak up again.  
“Thank you, for all of your service.” Jason flashed Tim a smile, grasping the other man’s hand and giving it a kiss.  
“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet it will have been worth it.” Tim thought he would faint while Steph giggled,  
“I’ll leave you to it.”


End file.
